locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Metro 8000 series
The 8000 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1980 to 1994 for the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (now known as Tokyo Metro), the 8000 series sets have been used on the Tokyo Metro Hanzōmon Line since 1981. History The 8000 series was conceived in 1980 as a train to increase the fleet size of the Teito Rapid Transit Authority, due to increased traffic from the Tokyu Den-en-Toshi Line. The first set, eight-car set 8101, was delivered some time in 1980 and entered service in April 1981; more sets were later built and put into service progressively. The 8000 series was also the first Eidan-owned train to be used on the TRTA Hanzōmon Line; before these were introduced, services on the line were run by the then-new Tokyu 8500 series sets. Originally formed in six- and eight-car sets, the entire fleet was reformed into ten-car sets by 1994. When the TRTA was dissolved in 2004, ownership of the sets was handed over to Tokyo Metro. In addition to being used on the Tokyo Metro Hanzōmon lines, the sets are also used for through-running through to and from the Tokyu Den-en-Toshi and Tobu Skytree Line. The trains were also used on the TRTA Tōzai Line from 1987 to 1989; after which it was taken off the line and replaced by the newer 05 series sets. With the introduction of the 08 series sets in 2004, the age of the 8000 series sets began to show. Starting in 2004, all sets underwent a period of refurbishment to improve and modernize onboard equipment; work was completed in 2015. Despite the sets coming of age, there does not appear to be any long-term program in place to replace these sets, with all 19 sets still in service as of 2018. Design The 8000 series use a fairly modern design for the time with an unpainted body made of an extruded aluminum alloy. The design of the sets is extremely similar to what is seen on the 6000 and 7000 series sets. Specifications Construction is of an extruded aluminum alloy. End cars are 20 meters long, 2.78 meters wide and 4.135 meters high. The sets originally used a thyristor-chopper control system, with Mitsubishi providing the thyristor chopper systems; those produced a low drone when the train accelerated from idle. The old chopper control system has been completely replaced as of 2015, with the last set to have the old armature-based chopper control system, 8110, having special stickers placed on the cars to bid farewell to the old chopper control system. Starting in 2004, all sets received "Type B" refurbishment; improvements included the addition of automatic station broadcasting systems, addition of wheelchair spaces and the changing of the roller blind-type destination indicators to three-color LED indicators among other improvements. Another notable improvement was the changing of the chopper control systems to variable frequency drives; the drives were manufactured by Mitsubishi. All variable frequency drives supplied were insulated gate bipolar transistor-based drives. Sets refurbished after 2010 incorporate similar improvements, but have LCD destination indicator screens à la Tokyo Metro 16000 series sets using Mitsubishi's Sesamicro technology, the addition of door closing warning lamps, full-color frontal LED destination displays and newer seat partitions among other changes. Refurbishment work on all sets was completed by 2015, with 8110 being the last set to receive "Type B" refurbishment. The Mitsubishi drives produce a hissing sound as the train accelerates from idle. References *Wikipedia.org Category:TRTA trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Tokyo Metro trains Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives